Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 026
"Battle Between Buddies: Part 2", known as "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on October 5, 2014 and in Australia on November 29, 2015. Nicktoons aired on November 13, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2016. Summary Nico Smiley recaps, bemoaning that this is the last of his exciting recap corner. He explains that Yuya is fighting his best friend Gong in the fourth and final match that Nico produced for Yuya. Yuya is feeling shaken at having to fight that friend that had supported him, and on top of that, Gong had been betting his entrance to the Junior Arc League Championship on this Duel. In front of Yuya's eyes, Gong did the unexpected, succeeding in a Synchro Summon. Declaring that his and the audience's time together is over, Nico asks that they enjoy the continuation of the story in the show and bids them adieu. Yuya is shocked that Gong was able to Synchro Summon as he looks at "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo," with 3800 DEF. Nico comments that it's expected of Gong, but Gong's father doesn't seem happy. Gong tells Yuya that from here on out is the real match and asks if he's prepared. Gong's father interrupts, claiming that Gong has lost the match. Everyone watching is shocked, as Mr. Strong explains that Heavystrong Dueling means that having an immovable spirit is crucial. From the moment that Gong stole techniques from another school in order to win, he has lost this match. Gong replies that he didn't steal them, but requested instruction. Mr Strong is shocked, and Yuya realizes that Gong is talking about Kit Blade. He's shocked that Gong would learn from an LID student who caused him to suffer so much, and Gong replies that if there is a need to learn, he would graciously request instruction, even from his enemies. It's only normal. He claims that he didn't learn Synchro Summoning just to get stronger, but in order to bring a new horizon to Heavystrong Dueling. His father seems confused, as Gong emphatically claims that Dueling evolves every day, so it is necessary for even the Heavystrong Dueling to catch up and not be left behind along with an era. Telling his father to save his opinions until after he sees this, he explains that "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" can attack while in Defense Position while using its DEF as its ATK. "Susanowo" raises its naiganta and attacks "Performapal Silver Claw" with "Kusanagi Sword Slash." Yuya leaps onto "Silver Claw" and he runs for an Action Card, getting "Evasion," negating Gong's attack, but Gong reveals that "Susanowo," when he has no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he can pay 500 LP to activate a Spell Card from his opponent's Graveyard. Glowing red and paying 500 LP so that his total falls to 3500, Gong activates "Over Sword," from Yuya's Graveyard. Zuzu is shocked that Gong can uses Spells in his opponent's Graveyard. Tate is confused, since "Over Sword" will increase "Susanowo's" ATK by 500, which shouldn't matter when Gong is attacking with its DEF. But Sora points out that "Over Sword" has another effect, and Gong explains it - the monster targeted by the card cannot have its attacks negated. The attack destroys "Silver Claw" and sends Yuya flying, reducing him to 2000 LP. Gong ends his turn with that. Nico claps his hands, praising the beautiful collaboration of Gong's knowledge of Action Cards and Synchro Monsters. He asks Mr. Strong if he'd say it's truly a new horizon for Heavystrong Dueling, but Mr. Strong doesn't seem convinced. Yuya gets up, admitting that he's amazed that Gong has mastered Synchro Summoning this much, and claims that now that he's seen that, he can't afford to lose. He declares his turn and draws, getting "Stargazer Magician," and he remembers his first Fusion Summon, thinking that he finally found it, just one answer: Pendulum Fusion. Zuzu looks worriedly at the "Polymerization" card in her hand as Yuya muses that he doesn't have a "Polymerization" card in his Deck anymore, but he's decided. He looks at his hand, which contains "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Empty Fishing", "Performapal Lizardraw" and "Performapal Camelump" in addition to "Stargazer," and thinks that he'll use it to find what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning with his own strength. He Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 2 "Camelump" and the Scale 6 "Lizardraw," and the monsters appear in their Pendulum Zones on the field. Yuya chants "Sway, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my loyal monsters!" From his hand, Yuya Pendulum Summons "Stargazer Magician," and from his Extra Deck, he Summons "Performapal Silver Claw," both of them in Defense Position. Skip cheers for the Pendulum Summon and Frederick gets shivers. Tate notes that they're both in Defense Position, and Ally asks why. Sora reminds them that little-Gong's "Susanowo" has 3800 DEF, a value that Yuya can't challenge. Zuzu comments that that's why Yuya is making a wall with Defense Position monsters, and Sora muses that it would seem to be the case. Yuya thinks of a new way to defeat Gong, knowing that he has to Summon "Rune-Eyes." He ends his turn, and Tate observes that in the end, Yuya could only tighten his defenses. Yoko points out that Yuya can't win with just that. Gong warns Yuya that even if he strengthens his defenses, he has no time left, and he draws explosively. He Summons "Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer" from his hand, and activates its effect to equip it to "Susanowo." "Soulpiercer" merges with "Susanowo's" arm and Gong explains that it will allow "Susanowo" to inflict piercing battle damage. Tate gasps that "Silver Claw" only has 700 DEF, so if he takes an attack from the 3800 DEF "Susanowo," and Frederick continues that Yuya will take 3100 damage, as Ally finishes that Yuya will lose, as he only has 2000 LP. Gong attacks "Performapal Silver Claw" with "Susanowo," and orders "Soulpiercer" to fire. The "Soulpiercer" portion of "Susanowo" draws back and fires an arrow at "Silver Claw." Yuya dashes forwards, diving and grabbing an Action Card, "Miracle," preventing "Silver Claw's" destruction and halving the battle damage. Yuya's LP takes a heavy hit, falling to 450. Yuya breathes heavily from the impact and Gong ends his turn. Skip muses that Yuya somehow managed to scrape by this time, but as Sora points out, with only two cards in his hand, whatever Yuya draws next will decide the match. Zuzu watches worriedly. Yuya compliments Gong's strength, and Gong asks if Yuya is forfeiting the match. Yuya reassures Gong that if he was going to surrender he'd let Gong land the finishing blow, but that's only after Yuya has gone all out. Declaring his turn, Yuya draws "Performapal Hip Hippo" and thinks that all he can do now is Pendulum Summon, and he does so, bringing out the Level 3 "Hippo," much to everyone's shock. Using "Hip Hippo's" effect to be treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Level 7 or higher monster, Yuya Tributes "Hip Hippo" to Tribute Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his hand. Tate and Ally cheer at the Summoning of Yuya's ace monster, but as Sora notes, the 2500 ATK "Odd-Eyes" can't defeat the 3800 DEF "Susanowo." Zuzu wonders what Yuya is going to do, and Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Performapal Lizardraw," allowing him to draw a card and then return "Lizardraw" to the Deck. "Lizardraw" fades from the Pendulum Zone, and Yuya declares that this is the best that he can do right now, and he draws dramatically, getting "Performapal Trump Witch," and the card glows yellow. Though surprised, Yuya quickly Sets the Scale 4 "Trump Witch" in his Pendulum Zone. Gong tells Yuya that he's wasting his time, since even if he resets his Scales, he can only Pendulum Summon once per turn. Yuya responds with the activation of "Trump Witch's" Pendulum Effect, allowing him, once per turn, to use monsters on his field to perform a Fusion Summon. "Trump Witch" blasts a barrage of suits symbols from her staff at the ground, creating a Fusion portal, and Yuya declares that he's fusing "Stargazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." As they swirl together, Yuya chants, "Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, arcane dragon wielder of ancient magics! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Gong is shocked to see that Yuya has a Fusion Monster, and the kids cheer at Yuya's Fusion Summon without a Fusion card. Skip is shocked as well, and Sora proudly comments that Yuya's managed to overcome his expectations again. Zuzu clutches her card, pleased at Yuya's success. Yuya leaps onto "Rune-Eyes's" back and dons his goggles, declaring his Battle Phase and attacking "Susanowo" with "Rune-Eyes." He also activates "Camelump's" Pendulum Effect, which will reduce "Susanowo's" DEF by 800 and allow "Rune-Eyes" to inflict piercing battle damage. "Camelump" breathes a bubble at the Machine, which bursts and lowers it to 3000 DEF. "Rune-Eyes" attacks with "Shiny Burst," but as Gong points out, it's pointless, as the 3000 DEF of "Susanowo" won't budge to the 3000 ATK of "Rune-Eyes." But Yuya wonders about that, explaining that "Rune-Eyes" can attack a number of times based of the Level of its Spellcaster-Type Fusion Material. With the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician" as its Material, it can attack three times. Gong blanches as Yuya launches his second attack, with "Camelump" lowering "Susanowo" to 2200 DEF. Gong responds by paying 500 LP to use "Susanowo's" effect to activate "Evasion" from Yuya's Graveyard, and "Susanowo" slashes with its naiganta as its DEF returns to 3000. Gong's father congratulates his tactics, but it's not over yet, and Yuya attacks again, with "Camelump" lowering "Susanowo's" DEF back to 2200. "Rune-Eyes" attacks with its "Spiral Sky Shot" and destroys "Susanowo." Gong calls it nothing, even as his LP falls to 2200, and he sends "Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads" from his hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect, reviving the destroyed Defense Position "Susanowo" in Attack Position. "Susanowo" grabs onto "Soulbeads" as it re-materializes with 2400 ATK. Getting excited, Gong's father calls it a "nice recovery" (speaking in English.) The kids bemoan that Yuya was only just able to take "Susanowo" out and it was revived so easily. Sora comments that Yuya needs to win this turn with only 450 LP, and Skip admits that it'll be difficult. The kids can't just stand around and watch anymore, deciding to get closer to cheer for Yuya. Zuzu tries to get them to wait, but Yoko reassures her that it's all right, since Yuya is focused on his Duel, and has overcome the wall of being the away team. Yuya removes his goggles, admitting that Gong truly is a wall, a huge wall barring his way, which means that Yuya won't be able to beat Gong without surpassing his own limits. The kids dash into the dojo, cheering for Yuya to do his best, followed by Sora and Zuzu, who agree that Yuya's one hope is probably the Action Cards scattered around the field. Thinking that he has no choice but to use the card that he'd Set at the beginning of the Duel, Yuya sets off on "Rune-Eyes," dashing towards an Action Card in the fork of a dead tree on the other side of a chasm. Yelling that he'll surpass his limits, Yuya has "Rune-Eyes" leap over the chasm, and to everyone's shock, jumps off in mid-leap, trying to grab the card. He snags it with his fingers, and lands and rolls to a safe stop, him and the kids heaving a sigh of relief. Gong is shocked at how far Yuya went. Sending the "Over Sword" in his hand to the Graveyard, Yuya activates the Trap Card, "Danger Draw," which allows him to draw a card, but if it's a monster, he'll take damage equal to its ATK. Everyone is shocked at the card, since if Yuya draws a monster with 450 or more ATK, he'll lose the Duel. Yoko explains that Yuya is gambling his future on this draw, and Yuya himself swallows, thinking that he believes in himself and his cards as his pendulum begins to swing. He draws, getting "Big Return," and the head of a dragon appears around his pendulum. Yuya immediately activates "Big Return," allowing him to reuse a "once per turn" effect on his field. He reuses "Trump Witch's" Pendulum Effect, and "Trump Witch" lets loose a blast of suits symbols again at Yuya's monsters. The onlookers are shocked that Yuya is Fusion Summoning again, as Yuya declares that he's fusing "Performapal Silver Claw" and "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." He chants "Prideful silver wolf, become one with the arcane dragon and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Everyone gasps in shock at the 3000 ATK Dragon as Nico claps. Yuya jumps onto "Beast-Eyes," and they leap into the air, "Beast-Eyes" attacking "Susanowo" with "Blazing Spiral Storm," destroying it and reducing Gong to 1600 LP. Yuya lands, activating "Beast-Eyes's" effect: when it destroys a monster in battle, it can inflict damage to his opponent equal to the ATK of its Beast-Type Fusion Material. "Silver Claw" had 1800 ATK, so Gong takes that much damage, and Yuya tells Gong that this will end it as "Beast-Eyes" blasts a shockwave at Gong, reducing his LP to zero. Yuya sighs in relief, and then he sees the kids running towards him. He's surprised to see them, as Ally and Tate explain that Nico told them not to watch, so they watched in secret. Yoko points out that Yuya has to be able to win when he's the away team, after all, and Skip speeds over, commenting that he was on fire and hot-blooded. Sora admits that even he got excited watching that, having never thought that Yuya would use a Pendulum Effect to Fusion Summon. Zuzu congratulates Yuya, and Yuya realizes that while he couldn't see them, they were all watching over him. Gong then approaches, and Yuya apologizes, since he won, Gong won't be able to enter the tournament. Gong reassures Yuya that he still has a chance since there's a week left till the tournament, and he admits that he was glad that he could push Yuya this far. The two shake hands, and Skip gets emotional, calling it true friendship between men, forcing Zuzu to smack him with her fan to calm him down. Gong's father has also gotten emotional, telling his son that he fought well and that they are both splendid Duelists. Nico mentally congratulates Yuya as well, thinking that he knew that he'd chosen the right Duelist as he watches a tearful Gong embrace Yuya, who struggles to get away. He thinks that Yuya has what it takes to become a pro like Yusho Sakaki, and he'll become a first-rate star, won't he? At the Leo Corporation, Claude informs Declan that Yuya's entry into the Junior Arc League Championship has been decided. Declan muses that that means that all of the Duelists that Declan has had his eyes on are accounted for. Claude then informs Declan that Kit, Dipper, and Julia's memories concerning Shay have all been erased, setting up Shay's entry into the tournament. Declan muses that all that's left is to see how much power Shay will display, a question applying to the others as well. He looks at a folder on his tablet entitled "Lancers Selection," wondering out of these few, looking at several Duelists including Yuya and Sora, who will become lances to fight for their world? Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Gong Strong Turn 3: Gong "Superheavy Samurai Susanowo" attacks "Performapal Silver Claw", as its effect allows it to attack while in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", but Gong activates the other effect of "Susanowo". Once per turn, when it is in Defense Position and there are no Spell Cards in his Graveyard, he can pay 500 Life Points to target and activate a Spell Card from his opponent's Graveyard. He targets "Over Sword" (Gong 4000 → 3500), which increases the ATK of a monster on the field by 500 during the Battle Phase ("Susanowo" 2400 → 2900), and prevents its attacks from being negated. Thus, the effect of "Evasion" is not applied and "Silver Claw" is destroyed (Yuya 4000 → 2000) and sent to the Extra Deck. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws "Stargazer Magician", while his hand contains "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Empty Fishing", "Performapal Lizardraw" and "Performapal Camelump". Yuya activates "Camelump" ( 2) and "Lizardraw" ( 6) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Stargazer Magician" (1200/2400) from his hand and "Performapal Silver Claw" (1800/700) from his Extra Deck, both in Defense Position. Turn 5: Gong Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer" (1200/0). He activates its effect, letting him equip it to a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls in order to allow it to inflict piercing battle damage. The effect of "Susanowo" treats it as a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, so Gong equips "Soulpiercer" to it. "Susanowo" attacks "Silver Claw", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", halving the battle damage and preventing "Silver Claw" from being destroyed by battle (Yuya 2000 → 450). Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Hip Hippo" (800/800) and subsequently Pendulum Summons it. He Tributes "Hippo", which treats itself as two Tributes via its effect, to Tribute Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack Position (2500/2000). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Lizardraw", which allows him to draw a card, then shuffle "Lizardraw" back into the Deck. Yuya draws "Performapal Trump Witch" and then activates it ( 4) in his left Pendulum Zone. He activates its Pendulum Effect, letting him Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck once per turn, using monsters he controls as the Fusion Material Monsters. Yuya fuses "Odd-Eyes" and "Stargazer Magician" to Fusion Summon "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack Position (3000/2000). As a Level 5 Spellcaster-Type monster was used as its Fusion Material, the effect of "Rune-Eyes" lets it attack three times during each Battle Phase. "Rune-Eyes" attacks "Susanowo", with Yuya activating the Pendulum Effect of "Camelump", letting him target a monster he controls once per turn during his Battle Phase and allow that monster to inflict piercing battle damage and decrease the attacked monster's DEF by 800 for each attack. "Susanowo" loses 800 DEF ("Susanowo" 3800 → 3000), and since the ATK of "Rune-Eyes" is equal to the DEF of "Susanowo" neither monster is destroyed. "Rune-Eyes" attacks again, but Gong activates the effect of "Susanowo", activating "Evasion" from Yuya's Graveyard (Gong 3500 → 3000), negating the attack. "Rune-Eyes" attacks once more while activating the effect of "Camelump" ("Susanowo" 3000 → 2200) and destroys "Susanowo" (Gong 3000 → 2200). As exactly 1 Defense Position he controls and no other cards were destroyed, Gong activates the effect of the "Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads" in his hand, letting him send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon the destroyed "Susanowo" in Attack Position (2400/3800). Yuya finds the Action Card "Over Sword", then activates his face-down "Danger Draw", letting him send a Spell Card in his hand to the Graveyard to draw a card. However, if the drawn card is a monster, he will take damage equal to its ATK. Yuya sends "Over Sword" and draws and activates "Big Return", which allows him to activate a card's effect that can usually only be activated once per turn a second time during the same turn. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Trump Witch", fusing "Rune-Eyes" with "Silver Claw" to Fusion Summon "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack Position (3000/2000). "Beast-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Susanowo" (Gong 2200 → 1600), with its effect activating, inflicting damage equal to the original ATK of the Beast-Type Fusion Material Monster used to Special Summon it, meaning 1800 (Gong 1600 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences from the preview * "Performapal Trump Witch" was shown as a Level 4 monster in the preview. In the episode, it was correctly shown as a Level 1 monster. In other languages